for your eyes only
by JapanCat
Summary: In which Raizen and Mukuro have a secret meeting and Raizen pwns Mukuro several times.  Or the one that involves foe yay. And Mukuro says NO. Kind of.


for your eyes only

Mukuro was strumming her fingers on the thigh of one of her crossed legs. She was staring at Raizen, who was sitting across the table, with the only eye she left exposed. He had that cocky grin on his face that he always had when he was with her, like he knew that the battle was always already won. She could outfox him; sure, he knew that. If she got out of hand, he knew he could take her down. Not that she was ever in the mood for anything past a few harsh words. He wouldn't have minded her getting out of the way, though. It would be peaceful for once.

But he would never have the chance to have fun like this.

"So, Mukuro, what's a good society?" Raizen asked.

She stopped her incessant strumming at that moment. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Seeing how you say such pretentious things, I was thinking you have an essay about this subject in your head." she was probably glaring at him from behind that mask of hers. She made this too easy.

"Well, that all depends upon whether you can get out of your eternal state of drunkenness to fade away long enough for you to wrap your head around it at all."

"Can't you tell me that I'm stupid the normal way? In fact, can't you say anything in less than ten words?"

"Yes." She crossed her arms at that point.

"Well, that's a first." She let out an audible sigh, caught herself, and uncrossed her legs for whatever reason. "Well, whatever your ideas of society are, I don't care. But what if we united and just made everything peaceful that way?"

"United. How would you get that to happen without causing some massive uproar?" She crossed her legs again.

Raizen smirked. She keeps making this easier and easier. She didn't even realize that she just walked into this one. "You know how."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"You and your commie ideas… Well, it's probably not for you. But whether and not that type of thing is or not doesn't matter in this case."

She stood up. "I will stab you."

Raizen pushed out the chair. "Okay, go on and do it. You got all of me defenseless now." She just stood there. Then she shook her head. "See, this is why I don't take you seriously, woman."

"I'm not…"

"Bull shit. You're hiding your face when there's no reason for it other than toi hide that you're a woman. Oh and not everyone forgot the reports of a female child that called herself Mukuro going on a killing spree not too long before a masked man named Mukuro started doing the same. So, yes, you're insulting _someone's_ intelligence like you always like to say."

She was clearly struggling with words at that point. She stopped, knowing that this can't be won. "You know, Raizen, as much as you keep me amused, I will always refuse any chance at having a united kingdom, no matter what means you attempt to seduce me with."

"Oh, that's a fitting word."

"Unite with one of your whores. I'm not one of them."

"Don't say something you would regret, Mukuro."

"Regret how?"

"Whatver way you want it to."

"Maybe I should just…" She sighed again. This time, she really didn't care how obvious it was that she was agitated. She sat back down. "If you were serious about asking to become united I would still say no. There would be peace for a limited amount of time and then someone would decide that they hate us both and raise up. Actually, nothing's stopping us from doing it even while we're separated. But there can only be a certain number of societies in existence. The more societies there are, the more power has to be divided and some societies would have to be overpowered for anything to work. More people may make war with each other but war makes peace, You can't have war without peace. You can't have peace without war. I'm not taking into account the fallout that would come out from announcing our alliance."

Raizen started laughing at that point. Mukuro waited for him to stop to finish her speech. Then she stopped and knew that everything she just said meant nothing to him at all. Or maybe just a gag. "You see what I mean?"

"You really are as stupid as you let on, Raizen." Mukuro stood up. "I really should get going. I have somewhere to go and your disappearance would look suspicious." She started to walk away.

"So same time, same place a few months from now, I take it?"

She turned around. "We will have to stop this at some point. Reports of our disappearance won't keep going unnoticed, especially when we both leave at the same time. And I don't suggest an alliance to remedy that. If you weren't listening five minutes ago, that wouldn't make any sense to you." She started to walk away at that point. Then she stopped and turned around again. "By the way, you should be aware of this Yomi guy that's been causing a stir lately. He's been hanging around in my territory but he's been eyeballing your area too. In a figurative way, of course. The fool's blind."

"Why thank you." He made a motion as though tipping his hat to her. "Gee, you really love me, don't you?"

She shook her head and started to walk away again. "Not even as a joke."

The say you can hear the smile in someone's voice.

**Notes:**

_**I don't freaking own this stupid anime, okay? This would have been part of the series if I did. Man…**_

**Also… I was told that crossing your legs is a serious emotional response. It's protection. For your… Intimates. No lie.  
This was actually done as something of a shout out to Andrivette. (Can you say foe yay?) Oh, and I also wanted to write something where I put this in the notes:**

**man, Raizen be gettin all the wimins**

**Sorry. I just had to. Thanks for reading, to those who are not severely confused.**


End file.
